The Jigsaw Killer Redux
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: Somebody's been watching too many Saw movies! What happens when a Naval Officer is denied ability to serve and takes it out by reinacting the Jigsaw murders? Will NCIS be able to solve the case in time or will they get trapped within his twisted games?
1. Let The Games Begin

**The Jigsaw Killer Redux**

**By: Sammy Jo **

**Chapter One: Let The Games Begin**

He awoke and all he could see was darkness. The pitch black scared him more than anything. He could feel a chain around his ankle. He had no idea where he was or what had happened. Suddenly, the lights came on. It was then when he saw it. There was a small tape cassette on the ground beside him. He took a hold of it but knew that he had no player. He began looking around the room for it and saw one dangling from the ceiling. Slowly, he allowed himself to stand and he took the tape player from the string. He put the tape inside and pushed play. What he heard scared him.

"Hello Petty Officer Reynolds. Your whole life you have brought on so much bloodshed for your country. Now, I want to play a little game. How much blood will you be willing to shed in order to stay alive? In this house there are four men. Each man has a piece of a puzzle. The puzzle is your key out of here. The thing is you must kill each one in order to get each piece. Now, I know what you must be thinking. You are chained up. How will you do this? I am aware that you are smart man. You must figure it out for yourself. X marks the spot of the first clue."

When the deep voiced man on the tape stopped Petty Officer Reynolds was left wide-eyed and speechless. He had seen the news and he had heard about there being someone replicating the Saw movies. He never thought in a million years that the new Jigsaw would come for him. He put down the tape player and saw the tiles on the wall. They all had lines going diagonally through them. It looked as if they had been made with blood. _X marks the spot of the first clue. _He thought about that for a second and he knew what he had to do. He began taking each tile down and reassembling them into the shape of an X. When he did this he saw that it was of no use. Or so he thought. He had officially run out of ideas. The shithole he was stuck in had only one thing within it that didn't seem utterly disgusting. He watched as the seemingly new clock ticked with every second that went by. He sat down in utter defeat. Just then, he saw a key on the floor. He narrowed his eyes at it and picked it up. He had not seen it before. He then stuck the key in the lock on the shackle around his ankle. It didn't work. When it didn't work for the other lock he tossed it across the room and screamed out in sheer anger.

_Three weeks later_

NCIS agent Tony DiNozzo walked into work that morning, a smile on his face. He saw Ziva David and Timothy McGee sitting at their desks.

"Good morning!" He chimed, setting his things down on the floor.

"What has you in such a good mood, Tony?" Ziva asked, looking up from her computer.

"Nothing really." He said honestly.

She narrowed her eyebrows at him and watched as Gibbs stormed into the squad room.

"Gear up!" He yelled.

What the team didn't realize was just how gruesome their next crime scene would be. When they got to the house they saw crime scene tape over the door and there was no way of telling what was on the inside. Gibbs walked up to the door and opened it. Just then they all saw the body. It was Petty Officer Reynolds. They walked inside the house and before anyone had a chance to start processing the scene Tony saw it.

"Uh, boss." Tony called out.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

Everyone turned around and saw what Tony had seen. Whoever did this left them a message. In the richest of red there were four words painted on the wall.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN


	2. Hello Ziva

**Chapter Two: Hello Ziva  
><strong>  
>The team was more than shaken up by this. Tony, being the movie expert he is, knew that this was similar in nature to what had happened in the movies. Tony and Ziva went downstairs while McGee and Gibbs searched the rest of the house. Tony and Ziva both held their guns up not sure what to expect. They found a room at the end of a long corridor and saw that the door was ajar. This is where the footprints had started. They had followed them here. Ziva took one wary step inside and saw the chain on the floor. The large X on the wall stood out more than anything.<p>

"What is that? Blood?" Tony remarked, stepping in as well.

"It might be." Ziva answered.

Ziva looked down on the ground and saw the tape recorder. She narrowed her gaze at it and bent down.

"Tony." She called out as she picked it up.

Tony walked over to her and they saw it. She pushed the play button and was more than surprised by what she heard. It had been the same gruesome voice as before but this tape was not meant for Reynolds. This tape was meant for someone else entirely.

"_Ziva, for your whole life you have committed so many sins. You have killed men. You have tortured men. Then when you were tortured yourself you failed to appreciate the fact that you lived through it. You took a knife to your arms, several times. Now, my question is do you value your life enough to save yourself before it's too late? Remember, X marks the spot."_

Ziva's eyes were wide and Tony was confused. He had no idea of what the man on the tape was saying. Ziva swallowed hard and looked at the X on the wall. She saw that it appeared to be one whole piece of tiling. She took it down and saw a TV there. Almost defeatedly, she put the tile down and crotched down. Tony could only watch as she did this.

"What the hell did he mean by that, Ziva?" He asked.

She did not answer him. Instead, the TV turned on and Jigsaw appeared.

"_Hello Ziva, I want to play a little game with you and your friends. Within the house there is a tape for each of you. I assume you have already gotten yours. Each tape, including your own, contains clues which will lead you to a specific room around this house. You have seventy-two hours to find all of the clues or you die. Let the games begin."_

Ziva looked from the TV to Tony, terror in her eyes. Meanwhile upstairs, Ducky, Jimmy, McGee, and Gibbs were all surprised when the doors and windows shut tightly. They were then covered by metal plates which then locked themselves. They were trapped and now they had to play his sick little game.

Downstairs Ziva picked up the tape player and played the recording back. When it finished she racked her brain for anything that could lead them to a clue.

"Knives Tony!" Ziva exclaimed. "The kitchen!"

She ran off, leaving Tony confused. He followed her down the corridor, up the stairs and to the part of the house. The door to the rest of the house was closed and Ziva was banging on it, trying to get it open somehow.

"Come on damn it!" She yelled.

When Tony caught up with her he could see her banging on the door. The sleeves of her NCIS windbreaker rode up and he saw them. There were several scars running up and down her arms. He was horrified but he knew that didn't matter. Ziva looked all around, frantically trying to find something to help the door open when suddenly it slid open. Ziva was confused but that didn't keep her from running down the hallway which led to the kitchen. When she got there she was startled by what she saw. There were boxes everywhere and they were all labels in large handwritten letters "KNIVES". She went to the first box and opened it. Sure enough there were knives inside. The box was filled to the brim. She took a deep breath and looked at Tony. She felt it was the only option she had. She stuck her hands with the box and felt stabbing pain within them. Knives relentlessly jabbed her hands and arms. Ziva pulled her arms out when she found nothing other than knives.

"There's nothing in there." She said.

Tony was utterly baffled. He watched as she began flipping over boxes of knives, dumping them on the floor. She was going so fast that it was hard to follow her. Tony went over to her and stopped her.

"Ziva!"

"No Tony! I cannot die! I cannot be trapped again!" She yelled.

The fear in her eyes was something Tony never sees. He wished that he'd never have to see it again. Ziva went back to the boxes when she found it. It was the next clue.


End file.
